


Frustration

by xikra1648



Series: There's Nothing Holding Me Back [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's a 16 year old guy, Akira's normally a chill guy, And completely ruined his chill, F/M, He's got hormones, Then you came along, and he likes a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: You were a necessary part of the team, if they lost you the Phantom Thieves would be as screwed as if they lost Joker.  That didn't mean you were any less frustrating to the team leader.





	Frustration

# Frustration

### There's Nothing Holding Me Back Pt. 2

 

Akira was a quiet, kind, and normally friendly guy that never actually got angry.  Then _you_ came along.

You had agreed for him to be the leader, but, apparently, that didn’t apply to you.  You would take off into the Metaverse without _any_ backup, or even telling anyone you were leaving, then you’d sneak off while you were in a Palace or Mementos with the others only to show up half an hour later without telling anyone where you had gone off to.  Then you would argue with Akira about his plans and _insist_ he bring you with him even though you would just run off without warning, and he could _never_ get a good read on you.

To make matters worse you would _taunt_ him, telling him he had gotten everyone lost or to stand back and let someone who _knew_ what they were doing pick the damn lock.  Then, in the middle of the fight, you’d come back from whatever made you sneak off in the first place and just kill _everything_ on the field with a well-placed _Eiha_ or _Kouha_ , or some other spell considering you seemed to know _all of them_.  You were just so…

_Frustrating._

It _pissed him off._

It didn’t help that you looked so damn _good_ all the fucking time, both in and out of the Metaverse.  In the normal world, you already had a dangerous elegance surrounding you, and your suit in the Metaverse highlighted that (he found himself eying you more than once).  Sure, everyone else fell over themselves for Ann and her red catsuit, but in Akira’s opinion (and apparently Akechi’s as well) the model had _nothing_ on you, _especially_ in the Metaverse.

The low-cut black corset adorned with a wide silk belt around your waist left little to the imagination, topped with a black leather half-jacket that only covered your shoulders and arms down to where they met your black elbow-length gloves.  A thin black belt crossed from the crook of your right hip, hidden underneath the corset that split in two at your midriff and trailed down to your thighs, and hung down to the top of your left thigh where three more belts were tightly strapped over skin tight  black leather pants with a high waist and tucked into black boots with heels he didn’t understand how you could walk so naturally and confidently in, let alone run or perfectly perform the acrobatics you practiced for years. 

Your black lace mask perfectly lined your eyes and the lace hairpiece decorated with two perfect black feathers and silver did nothing functional as your long hair still fell to your waist, but it added to the dangerous allure that surrounded you even outside of the Metaverse. 

Akira’s absolute _favorite_ part of your disguise was the black choker around your neck, black silk trailing from the nape of your neck and ornately decorated with silver and a diamond tear-drop jewel that fell perfectly in the center of your collarbone, as if tempting to fall further down.  It was this single gem that formed the basis of your codename: _Gem_.

Ryuji had suggested _Diamond_ , but you _actually_ kicked him in the shin for that, snapping at him that you weren’t some anime superhero whose job it was to just stand back and look pretty.  You seemed content enough with _Gem_ , as clearly that was the realm your codename was going to come from, but as you stood tall with your staff everyone had to admit you had a point.  You were a dangerous young woman that even a _storm_ wouldn’t reckon with and even your Persona, Luna, symbolized that.

She seemed like the exact opposite of Akira’s own Persona, Arsene, with her pale blue skin covered by a blue and white kimono that was only tied tight enough to cover her bust to her mid-thighs, her sleeves falling down around her shoulders and the slit in her kimono falling away from her right leg every time she moved.  Her pure black eyes made the piercing blue coloration of her iris and pupils glow and her lavender lips were always pulled apart in a small smile to reveal the fangs they hid. 

Her silver hair was pulled into two buns by black ribbons, almost hiding her pointed ears but doing nothing to hide the black-violet horns that glistened almost as ominously as the black cuff around her neck that held one ring of the chain that could have, at one time, held her captive before she overpowered her captors and broke free.  Just when Akira thought your Persona would allow him a better glimpse into your psyche and give him a good read on you, it turned out your Persona had the _perfect_ balance of light and dark, and was just as much of a mystery as _you._

You were just _so fucking **frustrating**_ Akira didn’t know if he wanted to kill you or throw you up against the nearest wall and keep you on the edge until you knew just who was in charge, before letting you fall in to the abyss of an orgasm that wracked your brain to the point the only words you were capable of comprehending were _Akira_ , _yes_ , and _Joker_.

What could he say?  He liked a good challenge, and you would forever be the best challenge he ever came up against.


End file.
